1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the moments of image data, and more particularly to a device for calculating the moments of image data at high speed through a simple arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely known to process image data by determining its moments in order to detect information represented by the image data. The moments of image data used include a zero-order moment, a primary moment, a secondary moment, and the like.
The zero-order moment is used to recognize the brightness of an image, the primary moment the position of a one-dimensional object, and the secondary moment the two-dimensional positional information of an object. In order to determine these image data moments, as many calculations as the number of pixels have to be carried out. Hence a vast amount of data must be processed, thus requiring a high-speed processing device. Since it would be impractical in terms of time consumption to process such image data with an ordinary computer through implementation of software, an image processing engine is used as special image processing hardware for processing the image data.
The image processing engine which has heretofore been used is however problematic in that it has a considerably complex structure because it processes image data in versatile applications.